What the Heck does Carlisle Want?
by Emily Victoria Cullen
Summary: Another Miserable day without Edward for Bella, seeing as the Cullens were out on another of their family 'camping' trips. Looking out her window she sees a silver volvo pull up in front of the house.What the Heck is going on here?Why is Alice pissed off?
1. Whats going on?

This story is situated after graduation and pre-marriage, so no school to worry about! )

Bella's P.O.V.

I hear a car outside and I quickly look through my bedroom window. _That can't be Edward, the Cullen's were supposed to be hunting for at least another day_, I think to myself as I see the Shiny Volvo pull up in front of Charlie's house. I watch as Edward followed by a perky Alice come out of Edward's car and knock on the door. I run quietly to the stairs to hear the conversation before making my presence known.

Charlie answers the door puzzled, 'Edward, Alice, what are you doing here? Bella told me that you and your family went on another one of your camping trips again.' 'We just got back' Edward replied smoothly, then Alice's sweet voice carries up the stairs as she calls 'Bella, could you come down please, We need to talk to you with Charlie.' Confused as ever I rush down the stairs and as I reach the bottom steps, I trip and suddenly Edward is at my side holding me up mid-fall. 'How do you manage when I'm not around?' Edward teases, as he sets me down at the bottom of the stairs. 'Well I don't, I fall' I reply dryly, trying to steady myself.

Edward flashes me my favorite crooked grin of his, and I can't help but smile back. Alice clears her throat and I immediately turn my attention to her, at the matter of why they were here. 'Carlisle, Esme and I were wondering if it would be alright with you if Bella could spend a few days with us, so we could have some, you know, girl time'. Alice explained quickly and shows Charlie one of her most dazzling smiles.

'I guess that would be alright if Bella wants to' Charlie shrugs, and looks at me. I glance at Edward and his face is expressionless, but as I turn to look at Alice I could see there was more to the story than Charlie was being told.

'I'd love to!' I reply, but really meaning, I'll play along so I know what the hell is going on with them, 'Bye Charlie' I say giving him a quick hug, then I follow Edward and Alice to the Volvo.

Once inside the passenger seat, and we start driving away at speeds way over the limit, I turn to Edward, and ask, 'Now, can someone please tell me what the real reason is?'

Alice replies from over my shoulder from the back seat, 'don't ask us we are just as confused as you are right now, all Carlisle told us is to bring you with us back to the house.' She looked very frustrated and continued, 'I don't even know what's going on, and I'm not getting any visions because he has not made up his mind on whatever he wants to talk about, All I can get right now is…Noooo!' I looked at her, startled, 'What's wrong?' I asked urgently, 'I'm going to kill Emmet for that' She muttered under her breath. 'What's wrong' I repeated calmly, knowing that Emmet must have done something stupid like dress up in Alice's new clothes on a dare and ripped them like last week, 'Emmet just tried on my new Prada shoes and he is going to break the Heels!!' she yelled, and whipping out her cell phone she dialed furiously calling Emmet, no doubt to try and stop him before it was too late.

'I glanced up at Edward again and he growled 'don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on, Carlisle threatened to put my Volvo up for sale on craigslist for a nickel, if I even try to read his mind at all this week'. I huffed in annoyance, but was not too upset seeing that I was not the only one left in the dark. We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home we all jump out of our seats and rush inside.

**This is my first attempt at a Story ever, so please review and tell me anything that you think will help, or your feelings on it so far. Please be Brutal, but Honest. I can take it. )**


	2. Sorry

**I am so sorry to all who have read my story 'What the Heck does Carlisle Want?', and been asking for the next chapter. I have been suffering from writer's block, and I have no idea how to continue the story. I am sorry to disappoint you. If anyone has any ideas please put them in the reviews. **


End file.
